to change the future
by Rangerfan58
Summary: full summary is inside, but basically the past is the future, the future is the future, but is the future the true future?. profile explains how i choose to rate things
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own. What if Akai Shuichi, Furuya Rei and Kudo Shinichi were all sent back to the past two years after the attempt to take down the Black Organization went horribly wrong in the form of major loss of life? What if they also had gone back with their memories fully intact? For Akai and Furuya they return to the day before Scotch's death and for Kudo he goes back to the day they faked Akai's death, what changes would they or would they not make? Will they succeed the second time around due to their memories?. As always thoughts are in italics and it will be written completely in English with no asterisks and no honorifics despite the characters speaking in Japanese, this is due to the story being entirely based in Japan and quite frankly I might miss an honorific accidentally while writing. Also Kudo Shinichi finally got the permanent antidote two months before they tried to take down the Organization once and for all though Haibara decided not to take it herself, and Kaito Kid is also there due to Snake and Pandora, he doesn't go back to the past quite like the others do, instead he is physically sent back to the past and has to create a whole new identity and watch over his younger self so that his younger self isn't turned immortal like he is (he had been injured during the fight and Pandora healed his wounds and changed him to being immortal) texts are asterisks_

At an unknown location a raid was being planned, this was the biggest raid ever known because the group was trying to take down the biggest criminal organization known to man, the two leading groups of the raid were the Japanese PSB and America's FBI

"So is this everyone?"

"Not yet, we're missing three people"

"Who Jodie?"

"Shu, Rei and Kudo"

"What are they thinking missing the meeting?"

"According to Shu they got caught up in traffic"

"I see, how much longer until they get here?"

"He says about ten minutes"

Ten minutes later exactly and the three missing people were there and plans were finalized, unfortunately things went very wrong and there was so much death and destruction that the few that made it out alive were surprised that they _were_ alive

"We did it, it's finally over"

"Yes, but the price was too high"

"I know, unfortunately there's not much we can do about it except mourn our losses and move on"

"I know, guess I'm rebuilding the PSB from scratch"

"And I need to either retire from the FBI or find a new team to work with"

"And I need to finish high school and make plans from there"

And so that's what they do, they do their best to move on from that horrible day. Kaito Kid does one last heist before disappearing for good. Two years later and things were still hard when all three of them are killed at the same time, Kudo Shinichi is killed in a fire trying to save his classmates, Furuya is killed in the line of duty as is Akai, Rei being killed in a shootout while Akai had been sniped during a hostage situation

"Where are we?"

"I don't know"

Suddenly they hear a voice

"Do you wish to change the past?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Did you two say something?"

They then hear the voice again

"Do you wish to change the past?"

The three look at each other and then nod and as one answer affirmatively

"Then to the past you shall go, you will have your memories and a hidden ally for when the time is right"

Suddenly there's a flash of white and their minds are sent back to the past, but also to different timelines, two minds sent back to one timeline and one sent back further into the future/past. With Rei and Akai when they suddenly woke up they briefly wondered if everything was just a dream and then checked the date and saw that it was the day before Scotch killed himself with Akai's gun in order to protect everyone, and that's when they also realize it wasn't just a dream. As such they each rush out of their respective rooms at the location that they were currently staying at and met each other on the roof at the place Scotch would kill himself the next day, though they first decide to confirm if they remember

"What are you doing up here Rye?"

"Thinking about something important"

"Oh?"

"Yes a mistake...one momentary slip up which cost me dearly later on for a while"

"Oh the mistake of letting your guard down for a moment which let Scotch kill himself with your gun and then you taking the blame by stating traitors were to be killed, thus making me hate you for a really, really long time and doing my best to uncover your identity while you were Okiya Subaru since Akai Shuichi was supposed to die at Reiha pass at the hands of Kir due to Edogawa Conan's, no, Kudo Shinichi's plans to allow you to get near Haibara Ai, aka Miyano Shiho, and eventually confirming it?"

"Indeed, by the way I wasn't happy with you trying to ascertain my apparent death by disguising as me, while it did lead Jodie and Camel to the truth it also hurt them emotionally, especially Jodie who had confirmed my death by fingerprints"

"So...you remember...Rye, no, Akai Shuichi"

"As do you...Bourbon, no, Furuya Rei"

"So...Scotch"

"Indeed, what should we do to try and save him this time?"

"Maybe come up here before he does and fake his death?"

"That might work, might not though"

"True, if he still dies by your hands at least I will know the truth"

"True enough, by the way Amuro Touro?"

"Have to do what I have to do"

"Understood"

"By the way, according to stories I heard later you and Kudo met first, try and ascertain when he remembers will you?"

"Sure"

Ultimately the two are unable to prevent Scotch from dying by his own hands with Akai's gun, Rei was delayed until the original time and Akai was distracted once more since while he knew it was most likely Bourbon coming up the stairs he couldn't know for sure until after the trigger was pulled

(Sighs) "I'm sorry Bourbon, I let him know who I was but got distracted"

"No, it's my fault for rushing up here without saying anything, it's natural for you to think about it possibly being another member"

"So...continue with the original timeline until Kudo?"

"Might as well"

And so the next few years are hard on the two (especially once Akai is ousted as an FBI agent making coordination even more complicated) but they let things play out and Akai quickly finds that Kudo Shinichi doesn't remember him at all making him wonder how long the memory delay would last when finally, on the day he was to "die" Edogawa Conan asked to speak with him in private


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it Boya?"

"Have you been in touch with Bourbon recently?"

"Ho, you remember now?"

"Just this morning, are we going with the original plan?"

"Yes, Bourbon and I have been doing our best to avoid making any major changes until you join the picture, minus one exception that we were unable to prevent. We don't make frequent contact due to the dangers involved but we've managed"

"I see, are you two still going to go by the original names?"

"Yes"

"Understood"

"So, what's the plan Boya?"

"Same as last time is the best we've got, do you know if Kir..."

"No, I think only the three of us remember everything"

"Actually there might be a fourth person who remembers everything"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there's been some...weird developments recently at KID heists, explain to the two of you later, by the way is Bourbon going to do what he did last time?"

"Said we'll all talk after my apparent 'death' so that we know what we're doing from here on out"

"Got it"

And so Kir "kills" Akai later that night and once Akai knew it was safe he contacted three people starting with Kir with a simple text

*Here's my number, NOC rules apply*

The next person was James Black and he actually dialed his number

"...it's me James, letting you know my new number...I know but it's the only way...keep me posted"

Finally it was time to contact Bourbon, though Akai was actually a few days late with Bourbon due to the fact that after Akai had contacted James, Conan drugged Akai with fast acting sleeping pills (he told Akai that if he was going to stay up late then he would need coffee and snuck the sleeping pills into the drink, Akai was asleep within minutes) and then with his watch the next five days while Akai was getting used to his Okiya Subaru disguise. As such by the time Akai could call Bourbon, Bourbon was wondering if this time things had gone wrong and Akai was truly dead, fortunately they had also thought about the possibility of delayed contact after reported death on either side since things could have changed with any of their actions and had a way of identifying themselves

"Amuro, Okiya here...it's really me Bourbon...blast it Bourbon I made it out...Furuya Rei of the PSB get it through your thick head that Akai Shuichi made it out alive, that Mizunashi Rena didn't fail in faking his death once more and that this time you don't hate me for Scotch's death since you found out the truth a few years into the future and while you weren't happy with what I did you _could_ work with me, not to mention we tried to save Scotch this time but failed despite our best efforts..._finally_ you're actually listening to me come over to the Kudo home tomorrow so that we can start making further plans...okay see you then I'll let the Boya know"

The next day and the three people who knew that they remembered the future met at the Kudo house

"Okay, so what's the plan anyways?"

"Well Akai works with the FBI, in secret while you work with the PSB Amuro so maybe the two of you could actually work together this time to take them down sooner"

"That's a thought, but it might not actually be possible, the bigger the ripples the bigger the consequences according to any story involving time travel"

"Yeah but..."

"No Kudo, we make as few changes as possible until we get a better handle on the full situation"

"Does that mean you're going to hurt Jodie and Camel emotionally again?"

"No choice Akai, I'm going to be ordered to ascertain if you're actually dead or not more than likely again and unfortunately that's the best way to do so"

(Sighs) "I know, unfortunately Jodie..."

"Look I'll do my best to keep the damage as minimal as possible I promise"

"Wait, according to Sera she also saw your imposter Akai"

"Oh...right, Bell Tree is where I knocked her out cold and got clued in to your actual survival, that really wasn't a smart move on your part Akai"

"An unfortunate necessity though since Sherry wasn't Sherry"

"Oh?"

"Yep, you heard of Kaitou KID?"

"Yes why do you...you're joking"

"Nope he was there"

"I see so you did that to save him huh?"

"Yep"

"Well I think I'll do things differently this time since I know what Vermouth did last time, at least if she doesn't change her plans any when the time comes"

"Anyways, Akai needs to go to his apartment and then..."

"Then we make slow careful movements, but...I think we can start working together more Akai and this time I won't use your comrades against you since I already know the truth"

"Actually...we may want to do the same thing again only this time not with the actual goal of capturing them to ascertain the truth"

"But why would you...oh wait I get it, you want to reveal yourself to them again at the same point in time but with me knowing the truth already you don't need someone else acting as Okiya to keep suspicions off your back so I could just come here and wait to hear that you've revealed yourself to your comrades...wait what am I supposed to tell the group that's chasing them?"

"Make something up Furuya, but maybe this time I won't have to shoot at them with the same gun"

"No, that's going to be needed unfortunately"

"Furuya..."

"Oi, oi, hold on a minute and let me finish, they'll never take the gun from you if you don't shoot at them with said gun, it would be too suspicious in their minds as such you'll need to shoot at them, but don't worry I'll think of something without getting into the actual reason behind the chase"

"Hm..."

The three think about it and then Kudo speaks up

"Got it I think, say that you want to speak with the two FBI agents further about an incident you were involved in earlier, maybe hint that there's bigger things at stake and to make it seem like the PSB agents are trying to capture them but in reality they're not, also warn them about being shot at so that the damage I was told about isn't as severe"

"Nope, I like the idea of telling them a lie but Akai still has to shoot at them and their reaction has to be real, maybe a half truth instead where I mention I am suspecious about Akai Shuichi's death and want it confirmed by those two while talking about the case I was involved with earlier"

"We'll figure it out as we go"

"Indeed, now then again try not to hurt them too severely emotionally with the fact that I'm dead and yet they're seeing someone who looks like me"

"Will do...maybe not appear as frequently then because I did appear a bit too much I think...maybe just the bank, the mall and the train, though for the mall..."

"I know but that can't be helped"

"Not his fault that there was a bomber though...you almost got yourself killed from what I heard"

"I'm lucky Vermouth knew about me and stopped either Chianti or Korn from actually shooting me that day"

"Say Akai are we going to be meeting at the mall again?"

"Yes, primarily to make sure that everyone stays safe, we may plan on things being the same as last time however..."

"That doesn't automatically mean that's what's going to happen, so you support the one who needs it?"

"Yes"

"Good, by the way you'll have to stop Jodie from following me again you know that right?"

"I know, I might even use the same phrase again as a hint of who I am, it gave them an idea when she and Camel were discussing the possibility of me not being dead in the car"

"Okay, then we all know what we're doing for the next few weeks"

"Indeed we do, indeed we do"

"By the way Kudo, what do you mean when you said that KID heists are a bit weird recently?"

(Sighs) "I need to know first if you guys knew that KID was shot at several times during heists"

"Yes, saw him go down a few times but always come back up too"

"Apparently an off shoot of the Black Organization after something called Pandora kept trying to kill him, primarily a guy called Snake, the sniper is still active from what I can tell but this time Snake seems to be after someone else besides KID, someone who's interrupted Snake several times while he's trying to snipe KID, that and..."

"And what Kudo?"

"Well, is it just me or has KID gotten not only bolder with his heists but also more elaborate with his tricks?"

The two think about it and then agree (though they hadn't watched many of his heists either in the original timeline or in the renewed timeline once they knew he was active again they _had_ watched some and there were definitely noticeable differences between the two timelines that only they could catch as experienced investigators within their repsective agencies)

"I think our mysterious person might be backing KID up very subtly, helping him with his plans while at the same time drawing Snake's attention away from KID to keep him safe"

"We may never fully find out the truth though Kudo"

"I know Furuya, I know, Akai I know you'll end up here eventually anyways but want to start off at the apartment?"

"Yes, and once Bourbon officially enters the scene maybe we can meet occasionally to make plans"

"Works for me"

"By the way, Akai I'm still sorry about your sister getting shot even if it was in the shoulder and as for Curacao work together this time without the fighting first will ya?"

"Don't worry Kudo, when that situation comes up we'll work together from the start, though it still stings she got the NOC list from us"

"And as for Masumi, she got hurt preventing you from getting killed and it wasn't extremely serious in the end, I never blamed you for that"

"I see, for now though it's time to go...see you when...well you know Akai"

"Right I'll see you then if not sooner depending on the situation, Bourbon, Kir is going to let us know you've been activated but it wouldn't hurt for you to tell us as well"

"Will do, and Akai it's good that you're not dead, when you didn't call for a few days I thought..."

"That's my fault, I drugged him into sleep for a few days after we faked his death, he needed the rest"

"I see, still I'm glad we had everything thought out ahead of time because otherwise I would still be thinking you were actually dead this time even if last time I doubted your death for several reasons"

"Agreed, but to think what we thought of so long ago would come into play, and we didn't even think it would come into play after my ousting as an FBI agent but during our Organization days"

"No kidding, those first days after Scotch..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Past, day after Akai and Furuya failed to save Scotch_

Rye and Bourbon (who wasn't currently Bourbon) met on the roof of their failure to talk in private

"So...what now?"

"Now we continue with our mission, Scotch died to protect everyone he cared about, it's why he destroyed his phone while killing himself, the best way we can honor him is to continue our mission of taking down the Black Organization"

"So I guess that means we continue as things went originally"

"Yeah, but we might be suspected even with you supposedly killing a traitor..."

"I know, so what are we going to do about it?"

"Due to the fact that we'll both be on suspicion let's figure out a code of some sort to let each other know that we're well and truly alive if something goes wrong and one of us thinks the other is dead"

"Maybe...maybe saying things that are only known about in the future with a little bit of this timeline thrown in?"

"That could work, maybe...maybe using real names also will work since you know..."

"Yes I do indeed know what real names mean for a NOC"

"You sure we can't bring in Kir once she joins?"

"Nope, too risky if she doesn't actually remember the future, besides it's probably better that she doesn't considering..."

"You have a point Rye you have a point, so what other codes can you think of for positive identity in case of believed death?"

And so the two come up with several codes to confirm that the other was actually alive depending on the situation

_Present_

"It's still surprising that the Organization never got so suspicious that we had to 'kill' our identity and go back to our actual job thus forcing us to use the code to confirm we were okay, though that doesn't mean things were easy in regards to communication with each other after your ousting Akai"

"In any case we all have places we need to be to keep the Black Organization off our backs, Akai is supposed to be dead Furuya is supposed to be getting ready to become Amuro Touro and getting friendly with Ran's father and I am supposed to be at the agency pretending to be a kid when in all actuality I'm a teenager stuck in a kid's body"

"I really do need to get to my new apartment and get things rolling for the first case we see each other at since my 'death'"

"No kidding red guy"

"Don't remind me"

"Red guy?"

"Don't even dare Kudo"

"Fine, by the way I think we might be able to figure out the mystery of KID soon, so both of you better have a good disguise ready, no Okiya before the other case where he takes pictures of you that you have to get back, we do _not_ need KID suspicious about you before then"

"I know, don't worry I think I have something that will work short term"

"Good, Furuya..."

"Don't worry I also have something that will work in the short term as well"

A week later late at night Furuya and Akai are at the Kudo house and are shocked by each other's appearance

"Akai?"

"Yes, Furuya, are you seriously..."

"Don't knock it considering what _you_ look like"

"It's not that it's just...that hair color doesn't exactly look right on you"

"Yeah well...that disguise doesn't look the greatest on you either, and the fact that your face still look pretty much the same will be a huge red flag if an Organization member shows up"

"Oh this isn't the complete disguise, I'm waiting for Kudo before everything is finalized"

"What for?"

"You'll see"

Fifteen minutes later and Kudo comes with supplies to finish Akai's disguise, which was a combination of Scar Akai, Okiya Subaru, and a mix-match of tv characters. As for Furuya, he had darkened his hair significantly, his skin tone was pale, he had a scar on his cheek and was wearing round glasses along with clothes that were generally not anything he would typically wear

"So, are we ready for the showdown?"

"Yes, what's the plan anyways?"

"You two stay in the crowd unless I signal you that the mysterious person at KID heists is there, I'll be chasing after KID until then, don't worry my signal will probably be pretty obvious"

"Let me guess, one of your soccer balls"

"Nope, I try and get KID with my soccer balls a little too frequently for that to be an effective signal"

"Understood, but you're sure we'll know the signal right away?"

"Oh yeah, it's going to be a pretty obvious signal trust me"

Later that night they found out what the obvious signal was, Kudo's watch/flashlight/sleeping dart projector flashing in what appeared to be random order with the occasional light on KID but was actually Morse Code telling Akai and Furuya the location of their mysterious helper, also letting them know that the mysterious helper was dealing with a Snake to allow KID to escape safely once more. As for the mysterious helper the three ambushed the guy in the dark

"You're not getting away Mr. helper"

"Tch, figures Snake would bring more help this time even if he's bailed"

"Oh...Snake wasn't the one who sent us, your actions were"

"Say what?!"

"Yep, you helping KID out has brought the three of us to the point of wanting to figure out who you are, now then..."

Furuya is the one who brings out the flashlight and shines it on the mysterious person and that's when the three of them receive the shock of their lives, an unaged Kuroba Kaito, granted he had changed his features somewhat, but they could still tell it was obviously him

"Ku...Kuroba Kaito?!"

"Who are you talking about, my name is Asakura Kenta"

"Sorry Kaito, but you're not fooling any of us, Amuro Toru aka Furuya Rei of the PSB"

"Akai Shuichi, currently believed dead and now going by the name Okiya Subaru of the FBI"

"Edogawa Conan, aka Kudo Shinichi, a detective"

"Okay so for some reason you three are giving me your real names, which is dangerous you know, after all what if I'm a criminal who will use what you just gave me to hurt you"

"I don't think so, after all you helped us take down the Black Organization in the future once you found out Snake was part of them, granted you had to get Snake off your back and no longer trying to snipe you first but still in the end you helped us with that disastrous raid that killed many of our comrades" (sighs) "but we succeeded in our mission at the end at least so that was some consolation, now then how are you here and unaged?"

"I'm telling you I'm not who you think I am"

All three of them sigh, look at each other and with a silent countdown say something at the same time which irrefutably proves his true identity, this is because back when the PSB and FBI were finally cooperating to take down the Organization and also had KID's help everyone realized that things could go wrong _or_ at least for Bourbon someone would still need to be undercover and thus identified as a friendly, and with KID's penchant for disguises that was also important because they had discovered that he had disguised as a low level Organization member before which had almost gotten him shot by Camel and Kazami both at separate times and locations, as such they developed an automatic challenge/response code that worked both ways, either the one undercover could use the challenge/response to identify themselves _or_ if an FBI or PSB agent suspected it was KID they could initiate the challenge/response, though it actually had been used by Furuya once during a raid because not everyone instantly recognized Bourbon or even knew he was undercover with the PSB, as such an FBI agent (who had been informed of the challenge/response code) was about to shoot Furuya once when Furuya gave the challenge code and the agent automatically gave the response and held their fire as did Furuya because unfortunately the agent looked a lot like an Organization member but there were differences that let Furuya give them a chance to respond correctly, as for the CIA they weren't involved at all by that point due to Kir having been ousted as a NOC finally and while she hadn't been killed she had been severely injured and was flown back to America for treatment once she was deemed stable enough for transport, the challenge/response code was carefully chosen too so as to keep it unique within the group but still have important meaning to everyone involved

"Crows lose"

"Stubbornness and creativity win"

As soon as they the person says that they immediately close their mouths and cover it briefly before the obvious drooping of shoulders saying that they surrendered, meanwhile the three smirk because they knew they had the KID right where they wanted him since everyone had worked on the challenge/response code every opportunity until it became an ingrained response because that was the only way to keep everyone safe when dealing with the Black Organization and undercover agents and magicians who were _really_ good at disguises, with KID being KID it was Kudo who made sure that the challenge/response reaction was automatic by saying it at every heist, it confused a lot of people but it worked to ensure that if he ever disguised as an Organization member again he wouldn't get shot by his allies


	4. Chapter 4

(Sighs) "I guess you got me, as for the unaging part Pandora was found by me and made me basically immortal in regards to ageing and _most_ wounds, shoot me in the heart, the head or decapitate me and I will die, any other shot that would normally be fatal is no longer fatal, I was sent back to a couple years before my original debut after finding out about dad and how he actually died"

"Why and how were you sent back?"

"To keep my younger self from becoming immortal, as for how, well during a stage performance there was an accident and I was severely burned, I couldn't tell anyone that I would heal within weeks instead of months or years with no scarring but that wasn't the main issue, the main issue is that while I was sedated for surgery someone asked me if I wanted to go back to change the past and I accepted, I was then told that since I was immortal the way I would be sent back was going to be different from what the original plan was, instead of just my mind being sent back to the past I was physically sent back with the knowledge that no one would remember what happened when we caught up with the timeline"

"Okay, now that we know it's you, we want you to also coordinate with us from time to time"

"Understood, the old meeting place?"

"No the Kudo house is more secure, besides no one but the four of us currently know about that place and know that it's safe to meet without crows hearing us"

"Got it"

"By the way, the four of us need a unique challenge/response code until the time is right, after all, who knows what trouble you guys will get into"

"Back at you KID"

"I'm not KID anymore, at least not until we get caught up if even then, as such call me by my new name"

"Very well..Asakura"

"In the meantime we should split up, being seen together too frequently..."

"No kidding, I'm watched extremely carefully as it is"

"Bourbon..."

"Hey don't blame me Akai, they know we met on the roof when Scotch was killed and since Scotch and I joined at the same time..."

"Oh they'll think you don't believe my death, plus your mission means..."

"Exactly"

"Understood, just remember what I said about Jodie and to a certain extent Camel as well"

"I'll remember"

"Also, here's my number just in case, but of course..."

"Yeah, limited contact for safety reasons, there's a reason once Rye here was busted we had barely if any contact with each other, though we made sure that we knew the other was okay, I did that primarily through newspapers"

"Oh?"

"I set my computer to have a keyword so that whenever the FBI was mentioned I got news about that, I also discreetly checked your bank account occaisonally when the FBI hadn't been in the news recently"

"I see, as for me I always had to wait for your messages to me"

"Yeah...sorry it wasn't more even in regards to knowing how I was, but I did ensure after we came back to the past that if anything happened to me that you personally would be notified"

"And how did you cover that Furuya?"

"There are a couple of people who know that I'm undercover, I let them know that I met you during your time in the Black Organization undercover and that we each knew the other was a NOC and watched out for each other as best we could after Scotch's death"

"Oh, basically saying you wanted a fellow former NOC to know that one of their own has fallen but to keep up the fight"

"Exactly"

"That would do it, the FBI would have still come you know"

"Oh I know, but I had secret orders sealed in the case of my death that would have allowed you guys to act on your own and yet still be able to coordinate with the PSB at the same time"

"When did you manage that?"

"Hey guys, take it to the house"

The two look around and realize that they were still very much in the open, even if they were keeping their voices down and it was unlikely they would be overheard it was still pretty risky and as such they go back to the Kudo house

"So, again, when did you manage to make those secret orders?"

"Remember when I was ordered back to Japan shortly after Scotch's death?"

"Wait...you have those orders for that long now?"

"Yep, I even updated them the day you called to let me know you were alive"

"Using my Okiya identity and address?"

"Yes, don't worry they don't know you're actually Akai Shuichi presumed dead FBI agent"

"How did you cover my Okiya identity?"

"Don't ask"

"Someone knows don't they?"

"Not...not exactly Akai"

"What did you do?"

"I may have said that if they ever meet someone calling themselves Okiya Subaru, are around Edogawa Conan and seem to have good deduction skills then they should be told that Amuro Toru says, and I am qouting myself who will qoute me 'the crows have found a rat, but they don't know about a silver bullet hiding from them awaiting the moment to strike back' that will be your que that I have died but have left the remaining part of the mission to you and anyone else that's fighting against the Organization either from within or from without"

"Okay...I don't like it, but okay, however I will know a lot easier since you'll likely show up in the newspapers as your Amuro identity since your Furuya identity can't be known at the moment by anyone, in time though they'll let the world know that Furuya Rei is dead though they may or may not reveal you were part of the PSB"

"I know that full well" (thinks) "_especially since unlike last time I'm going to be leaving them soon and will either be killed for real or will have to be thought dead by everyone here and at the PSB, the crows are getting too suspicious of me this time around since I'm not going after you as aggressively as last time, even though I have the mission to ascertain if you're alive or not by judging the reactions of your FBI agents_"

Three weeks later, shortly after the mall incident Kudo and Akai would receive news that Furuya Rei was dead, the two of them were together with the rest of the kids just going out to eat on Agasa's treat when they came across a case that the PSB was (secretly) involved in. Akai and Kudo would figure out the criminal working together and when that was done Kazami went over to Akai

"You said your name is Okiya Subaru correct?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have a message from Amuro Toru he said to tell you and I am qouting him here 'the crows have found a rat, but they don't know about a silver bullet hiding from them awaiting the moment to strike back' now then I don't know what that means but..."

"I do, thank you...for telling me this"

"I'll be coming by later to give you more information"

Kazami then leaves the scene leaving Kudo and Akai alone to process what they had just been told as he walks away Kazami has a thought

(Thinks) "_I hope you knew what you were doing regarding Okiya Subaru Furuya, your request regarding the FBI agent was strange enough, but at least with your explanation of him also being undercover in the Organization you were investigating it was understandable, but Okiya...what's his connection to you? Why do you trust their deduction abilities and what was that strange message about that he tried to hide his reaction to?_"

Meanwhile Akai and Kudo go back to Kudo's house after being shaken from their shock by the Detective Boys and finishing the meal

"Furuya..."

"He didn't even get onto Bell Tree and see if your sister knew if you were alive or not"

"Kudo...they could have killed him for a number of reasons, either that or because he's undercover if he was doing illegal activities to gain more evidence against the Black Organization and had to shoot at police officers they would have shot back"

"But..."

"Until we have further details we don't know how exactly he was killed"

Late that night Kazami arrived at the Kudo house, he was a little curious as to why Okiya would be at the house of a famous author but as soon as he rang the door bell Okiya was the person who answered the door meaning that it was indeed the right house

"Yes?"

"There's more to what I said earlier today, as promised I am here to give you answers"

"Okay"

Kazami is led to the living room where the three of them sit down

(Sighs) "I think that first of all you should know that Amuro Toru's real name was Furuya Rei and he was a member of the PSB. I'm not here about that though, instead I need to tell you how Furuya was killed, and by the way I don't expect you to give me answers to the cryptic message he left behind for you Okiya"

What he didn't know was that Kudo and Akai had talked and had decided to let Kazami in on the whole secret, including what the message meant if he did indeed know about the Black Organization and Furuya's role in it, which it was seeming likely since he knew Furuya's Amuro identity, but since he hadn't mentioned his Organization code name that wasn't completely a positive form of saying he knew Furuya was undercover in the Organization


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened?"

"He was basically assassinated, one shot to the heart and the other shot to the head at basically the same time, he was coming out of the cafe that he works at as Amuro Toru, he mentioned that he was being followed recently because of certain...actions he had been taking recently and said that the followers might have seen him leaving headquarters where he reports in to us and occasionally helps us with our cases so that we know he's still alive and definitively a PSB agent"

"Oh, what do you mean by that?...wait never mind I don't have the right to know that"

"No you do, primarily because of a text message he sent shortly before his death, though admittidly it's just as cryptic as the message he asked us to pass on to you Okiya"

Kazami sighs and then takes a huge breath knowing what he was about to do would never have been done if Furuya was still alive, but he hoped that Okiya would understand the text with the background information

"Amuro Toru, real name Furuya Rei was deep undercover in an Organization that uses alcoholic codenames, his was Bourbon, he was our only in with the Organization after our other operative codenamed Scotch was killed several years ago, Furuya is secretive about his death for the most part but from what I can infere it's likely Scotch killed himself to preserve Furuya's mission and keep others safe as well. Anyways the text is as follows 'tell Okiya both bullets are safe still but the mature Irregular somehow that the crows are closing in, and that I know her true identity as Hell Angel's daughter. Also tell Okiya that his wedge is in danger as well and that he should tell his fellow wolves to move fast to protect them, but Okiya I ensured that at the least Hell Angel's daughter, your wedge and you were never connected and buried you three as deeply as I could, however I'm sorry I couldn't do more for when _she_ shows up and risks everything' the rest was primarily giving me information on how to collect the evidence he's already gathered and he says to tell you 'Bourbon signing off and leaving the hatred to you' I don't understand what all he means but...I thought it might help you to understand what he meant with the earlier message he passed on"

"It does in that it let's me know others are at risk that I need to protect in the immediate future but otherwise everything else I need to do is already being done"

"Understood, meanwhile I guess it's time for me to go"

"Wait...there's something _I _need to tell _you_, something very important that will allow you to understand why Furuya Rei had such trust in me"

"Okay"

"First though you need to sit down"

And so that's exactly what Kazami does

"The first thing you should know is that my name isn't Okiya Subaru"

Kazami starts to get up to do his duty as a police officer but Akai stalls him with a hand signaling that he wasn't finished yet and so Kazami sits back down

"My real name is Akai Shuichi presumed dead FBI agent after my car exploded so that a CIA operative could go back undercover in the Organization, we were unaware in full about your operations...well I say that but in truth I knew about Bourbon for a long time but didn't say anything to protect him"

"You're one of the bullets aren't you?"

"Yes I am"

"Which means...the wedge is the CIA operative who supposedly killed you"

"Yes, I'll be taking care of that problem once you leave, we the FBI or at least me will come to the PSB headquarters later to begin further discussions regarding our plan to take the Organization down, though admittidly I'll be a little busy protecting people soon"

"Oh?"

"Yes, Hell Angel's daughter for one just in case someone else made the connection, and then...well for some reason I get the feeling that there's going to be a case that the FBI are going to get involved in soon that I have to be involved in as a sniper"

"Still, who all knows that you..."

"Besides the person who came up with the plan, Furuya, my boss, Kir, and three others and now you are the only ones who know, two other fellow agents who are still in Japan do not know of my survival and for now it has to remain that ways"

"I see...Furuya told you about his arrangements in the case of his death regarding the FBI didn't he?"

"Yes he did, he said that this will allow us to act autonomously while at the same time being able to coordinate and work together with the PSB at need"

"Yes that's exactly what those orders do, though I do want to speak with your boss to let him know of what Furuya managed to do and get his signature on a few forms...hey don't blame Furuya about those forms he had everything with those orders done correctly to make such orders legal without any signatures from the FBI but unfortunately there's no getting around certain forms needing your boss's signature to legally allow us to work together and coordinate our efforts against the Organization"

"I see, by the way there's two other allies that work in the shadow, one's the other bullet while the other one...well let's just say they're dealing with their own problem for now but won't hesitate to call for backup at need"

"Understood, still...one would think you would want your fellow agents who don't know that you're alive to know that you are actually alive, I would give anything for..."

"I know, and Furuya and I had a plan for them to find out I was actually still alive but that plan is no longer possible as such I might need a different method to inform those two of my continued existance, and I can't necessarily speak for Furuya but...I think he would want you to continue the fight as well, he knew the risks going into the mission I'm sure, by the way how was he identified?"

"I identified his body myself, I was on my way to pick him up anyways since his car had broken down the day before, I got there only moments after the shooting"

"I see, so there's no way for him to have possibly faked his death unlike me"

"Yes, there's no faking this death"

"Understood, once James signs the paperwork tell him...if you see him first tell him I wish to be the contact point whenever possible between the PSB and the FBI"

"I'll tell him"

"Thank you"

"Akai...I don't fully understand why he trusts you so much even knowing the two of you were undercover together for a time but I do know this, if you hadn't fully gained his trust somehow not only would he have blamed you for Scotch's death but he would never entrust you with finishing his mission even if you're doing it as an American federal agent and not a Japanese agent"

"So he told you I was on the roof that day"

"Yes, he also said...well it confused me but he said 'don't always believe what you see in the Organization, a shooter killing a traitor may not actually be killing a traitor, instead a traitor may be killing themselves for protection of others' though he also said that such a possibility is extremely low but that it could happen"

"I see, thank you for explaining that, even if in a way I already knew how much he trusts me"

"How?"

"That I'm afraid was between me and him, he's taken it to the grave as will I"

"Understood, by the way while you're going to be the main contact point I'm concerned about..."

"My Okiya identity being associated with you guys?"

"Yes and with you mentioning you're supposed to be a dead FBI agent...wait who all knows about you again?"

"You, my boss, Kir, and four others in the shadows now that Furuya is gone and two of the ones who know are only on the fringes of knowing, basically helping me with my disguise"

"I see, anyways we may need another identity for you to coordinate with the PSB"

"Hm...I'll think about it but I have too many identities already"

"Well...we might help you figure something out, in the meantime I should get going"

"Understood"

"I'll contact you indirectly soon I promise"

"I'll be looking for that contact then, in the meantime...whenever possible protect Edogawa Conan will you?"

"Oh I already have those orders from Furuya, something about a trouble magnet?"

"You could say that alright, anyways like you said you need to get going, I have something to do tomorrow as well"

"Understood...I'll let you know when the funeral is seeing as how..."

"Thank you"

The next day Akai as Subaru decided to try and get a job at Poirot in Furuya's place, he knew it wasn't very likely to happen but he also knew that he had to do _something_ besides continue keeping watch on Haibara plus it would make coordinating with Kudo a whole lot easier too, however that hadn't actually been his main reason for going out the next day, his primary reason was to meet up with his boss and discuss whether or not it was a good idea to reveal the truth to Jodie and Camel much earlier than they had originally, however with Furuya dead the original plan would no longer work and as such he needed to talk to his boss to figure out what the best plan was regarding those two. Ultimately he found out the same day that he wouldn't be getting the job primarily because of his education background (while that normally wouldn't be a disqualifier this time they decided they needed a younger person who was just starting college, not to mention they weren't sure if Okiya wouldn't also simply rush out at a moments notice having been told by Amuro that Okiya sometimes wound up at cases involving Conan) but also because it was just too soon after Amuro's death in front of their store, he also found out through James that he wouldn't be revealing himself to Jodie or Camel any time soon for safety reasons, though he also found out that James would be going to the PSB headquarters soon and as such knew that James would find out about his request then regarding contact with the PSB

"Just...just tell them to be careful okay?"

"Don't worry I will and we will tell them the truth Akai I promise but not yet, I still need you in the shadows for just a little bit longer"

"Understood sir, standard contact?"

"Yes"

"I'll talk to you later then"

Akai starts to leave but then stops and turns back

"Sir..."

"Yes?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing" (thinks) "_No, I can't make my boss suspicious now about knowing about future events, not when Bourbon and I, and I guess to a certain extent Kudo have spent so much time making sure not to cause too many ripples up to this point. I will wait for contact regarding the situation before I get involved_"

His phone suddenly alerts him to a text and when he reads it he gets a bit worried

*Urgent, must meet at Kudo house immediately, too dangerous to explain on phone*

Fifteen minutes later and the unaged Kaito Kid was at the Kudo house


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"My younger self is getting cocky and Snake has changed his pattern as well, we need to think of something to get my younger self under control and get Snake to back off for a little bit, but..."

"You're remembering the sniper incident aren't you?"

"Indeed I am, indeed I am"

"Hm...well for now we can come up with a few plans and then get serious after we deal with the sniper"

"And you protect your sister and hopefully prevent her from getting shot this time around right?"

(Snorts) "As if, Masumi is Masumi she's going to get herself hurt in some way in the end, plus let's face it it's too dangerous for two snipers to try and out snipe each other near a train or other busy area, as such it really is best to wait until when I originally got into the game as a sniper at Asakusa Sky court"

"Well you know what's best but still..."

"It's the only plan we've got KID, by the way have you heard about..."

"Yeah, I've heard"

"How?"

"Two ways actually, the TV news was just starting to talk about it when I overheard Nakamori speaking about it as well at the coffee shop I got work at that he stops in regularly, he gave me more details then the TV did, unintentionally of course, and of course I actually know more then him regarding who Amuro Toru actually was but still...what about his funeral or even his real identity?"

"I haven't been contacted yet about the funeral, as for his real identity...the PSB will most likely make something up though I don't know what that could possibly be"

"Understood, I don't have an official invitation unlike what you'll likely get but I'll be there somehow I promise, after all..."

"We're now two out of only three people who know the whole truth"

"Yeah"

"By the way are you going to..."

"Try and save Nakamori? I am when the time is right, I was always planning on retiring KID when Pandora was destroyed and the guys who killed dead taken down, but I also always imagined Nakamori being there when I finally did so, instead..."

"Instead Nakamori is killed in the line of duty protecting you from Snake mere months before the Organization is taken down"

"Yeah, the taskforce had taken to wearing protection at all my heists over the past few months because Snake was getting more and more bold and also more and more dangerous, unfortunately that night Nakamori wasn't wearing his protection because a rookie needed it more and of course I rarely if ever wear protection and Snake had gotten me in the leg anyways after shooting down my glider. Nakamori could tell I wasn't able to get a way fast enough and shielded me, he died almost instantly from what I heard"

"At least the taskforce was able to get Snake that night and the PSB was able to put you under their protection which prevented your from being arrested and probably killed by other Organization members"

"Yeah, they let me continue the hunt for Pandora and let me do one final heist to put an end to the Kaito KID formally, giving everyone actual closure"

"Anyways do what you can to reel your younger self in until we can start making better plans and acting on them"

"Will do"

"By the way, why was it too dangerous to say this over the phone?"

"My phone got swiped and while I got it back there's no telling if it's been bugged or not"

"Then the text..."

"You didn't recognize the number right?"

"Yes"

"I used a coworkers phone, one that I knew was secure enough for texting at least"

"I see"

"Anyways I'd best get going, but...I think we might need to meet more regularly, the three of us who remember"

"True, by the way we have another, on the fringe ally that will also be keeping an eye on Kudo whenever possible"

"Oh?"

"Yes Kazami from the PSB, he works...worked with Furuya, combine that with the fact that I most likely will be the contact point between the FBI and PSB once more, even if no one else knows that, and I will have more regular updates on him then you"

"Good, he needs watched"

"No kidding Furuya called him a trouble magnet according to Kazami"

"I see...wait he's the guy who almost shot me once in the original timeline, as did Camel"

"Yeah, they both apparently wanted to appologize, but you can't blame them entirely considering the fact that you were in disguise"

"I never did blame the two of them since they were doing their jobs, and the challenge/response code saved me both times but what you said triggered my memory is all"

"I see...KID...Asakura I mean I know you have your hands full with your younger self but...could you watch over Kazami and Kudo as well whenever on your heists?"

"Kazami yes Kudo...I'll leave him to my younger self"

"Okay that will work"

"By the way do you need a diguise for the contact thing?"

"Might, but the PSB and I will work on that issue got it?"

"Got it, now then I have to get going"

"Indeed you do, see you around though"

"Agreed"

The next day Akai got the formal notice about Furuya in regards to his funeral arrangements, he had also informed James about what Kazami had told him and that they needed to get Mizunashi Rena out of the Organization and back home with her brother

*I'll take care of it, was already planning to do so when we found out about Amuro through you, by the way you're primary contact with the PSB for the FBI, more information given to you after funeral, FBI formally attending as well*

*Got it, will be disguised*

*Understood Okiya?*

*No, have something different in mind for this*

Two days later and Akai was out in about in a very similar disguise as when the three who thought they were the only ones who remembered the future confronted the unaging Kaito KID who also remembered the future, there were some minor differences such as the placement of the scar but otherwise it was a perfect blen of Okiya Subaru and Scar Akai, add in dark sunglasses that were sometimes seen and sometimes not seen at funerals, especially on sunny days which this day was and he blended in perfectly. After the funeral (which while Furuya had requested to be cremated he had also requested a western style funeral for reasons that were unknown to the PSB but made perfect sense to Akai due to the two of them signing paperwork to legally make them family shortly after the Organization had been taken down. They had done this for two reasons, one was because they felt that they needed to do _something_ to keep them connected despite distance between them after everything they had been through at the end of the fight and the other was because during the fight against the Organization once Furuya got his head straight in regards to Akai the two had signed paperwork that gave the other legal rights to deal with medical issues if the other was unable to make those decisions themselves, and those rights had been used a few times too, Akai had signed paperwork for Furuya to have surgery twice, Furuya signed paperwork for Akai to have surgery three times and Furuya had also been forced to sign paperwork stating that the doctors could take Akai off of life support one time when the doctors had said that there was nothing more that they could do and that they were basically prolonging Akai's life for nothing, of course that would be the day that Akai would prove them wrong by coughing and barely, but still actually doing so, breathing on his own, his breaths had been shallow, his oxygen rate was below acceptable levels for the doctors forcing them to put him of pure oxygen waiting to see if he needed intubated again, and briefly opening his eyes. The doctors had considered him a miracle considering how quickly he managed to recover from his injuries, he was only out of the fight against the Organization mentally for a month, physically he was out of the fight for five months which included his one month stay in the hospital to get back into the fight mentally and be well enough to be discharged. After that day both of them had discussed their wishes fully regarding what they wanted for a funeral and it was decided that both would have at least a partially western funeral, Akai would have the full western funeral while Furuya would have the combination of east and west) Akai put flowers on the family grave and spoke words so silently that no one else could hear them since he knew that he would be forced to answer questions if overheard, questions he would be unable to answer


	7. Chapter 7

"Goodbye, little brother, I'll finish this fight we started together, I promise"

He then senses another presence beside him and looks over to see Kazami who looks at him

"Akai, right?"

"Yes"

"We need to talk"

"Indeed, let's go then"

And so the two head to PSB headquarters in Kazami's car (Akai had taken a taxi to the funeral knowing that this was a possibility)

"So...is this what you'll look like whenever coming here to be our go between with the FBI?"

"Not sure yet, but it's a possibility, so I'm the official go between?"

"Yes, and the FBI is fully allowed to handle Organization work legally, and for some reason he also made sure that anything American related was legal as well, we've already told your boss that you guys can legally use your guns with no repercussions from now on so you guys don't have to worry about getting into trouble for any shootouts with Organization members...or anything American related either though why Furuya specified that I have no idea"

"So...I can't be seen as Akai because of the Organization and my Okiya identity can't be compromised if at all possible either, oh and we're going to be doing an operation soon to get Kir out of the Organization and back to America, don't know the full details but I got a text shortly before the funeral asking you guys to be on standby in case we get into more trouble than what we can handle"

"We'll be on standby then"

"Oh and while this was never actually specified in the agreement I'm offering my services as a sniper to the PSB in any of their operations against the Black Organization"

"Only when the FBI doesn't have any operations, from what Furuya told us on occasion you were the best the FBI had, probably the best America had"

"Now that we can legally work here James is bringing in more snipers, I may be the best the FBI has but the others aren't too terrible either, the main difference is sniping range accuracy, if it comes down to it he'll have one of the other snipers doing a mission within their limitations"

"Very well, but you probably won't be called frequently you know"

"I know but at least you now have another resource available to you at a moments notice"

"Now then communicating with us in person needs to be a priority and as such we need to discuss possible disguises and names for you"

"Agreed"

"Any names you won't use besides your real name and the name you are more commonly known as right now?"

"Moroboshi Dai, Amuro Toru, Furuya Rei...and Morofushi Hiromitsu in any spelling"

"How did you..."

"I'm sorry, but that's something else Furuya and I will both be taking to the grave with us" (Thinks) "_As it is I only found out his true name near the end of the fight against the Organization originally, I still regret what happened to him in both timelines but at least I tried my best to save him, my best just wasn't good enough since the phone had information that was too sensitive on it and Furuya sideblinded both of us by not announcing who he was, if he had done so...maybe things would have turned out different this time __around_"

"Understood, now then I think for diguise you have a pretty good one already"

"No, it's too risky for regular use, for several reasons"

"Understood, so...disguise time, one that will be different enough from your Okiya and Akai identities but still allow us to recognize you at a moments glance"

Two hours later and the PSB had both a disguise and name for him to use whenever he either came in person or made contact via text or e-mail, though they deliberately used the same phone he had for his Okiya identity due to the fact that carrying more than one or two phones would get very confusing very fast and Akai had stated that if at all possible he wanted to stick with one phone for everyone, though they hacked his phone and as such the phone now had two numbers associated with it and the person he contacted dictated which number the phone displayed (they were originally going to force Akai to have two different phones like Kudo did but even with them planning slightly ahead the only phone and number they had available was Furuya's and no one wanted that to be given to anyone yet, not even an ally in the form of Akai, though they did explain that at somepoint he really did need a dedicated phone for them)

"Wait...you were the occasional text messages he would answer weren't you?"

"Yes, even when I was discovered and he was able to remain we've remained in contact with each other even if it wasn't very frequent"

"Wait...I remember something now that I had forgotten even after you told me that you're supposed to be a dead FBI agent, we heard about the exploded car at Reiha pass and how a person had been identified with fingerprints from a cell phone with his right hand that hadn't been burned, Furuya was clenching his phone with a look of desperation and talking under his breath, I couldn't really catch it but it almost sounded like he was saying 'it can't be true, the plan couldn't have failed, you're alive I know it', he stayed up all night that night keeping a hold of his phone, I had to give him sleeping pills just to force him to get rest the next day. For the next five days Furuya was...listless is a nice term for his actual condition really, he was basically almost like a drone or a ghost, he didn't really talk, barely ate without prompting and work was...well we were worried about his undercover assignment and his PSB job both, when his phone rang a unique tone five days after we first received the news we had to actually prompt him to answer the phone. When he answered he, his demeanor was shock at first and then suddenly...suddenly Furuya was back, we only have his part of the conversation but this is what we heard 'Who are you really because I don't believe you, I said I don't believe you, you're lying to me mister and when I find out who you really are you're going to regret saying that name, it...it is you, only you know that information, earliest I can make it is after five' after that he hung up the phone with tears in his eyes and said 'I never should have doubted it', then like I said he became Furuya again. We asked him about what the conversation was about but all he said was that it was private and we never got any answers from him regarding that phone call again, he also asked what he had missed while he was mentally away and we let him know everything that we had up to that point, he also mentioned that he was extremely lucky that the other ring tone hadn't gone off because that would have been trouble"

"Wait, you know his Organization ring tone?"

"Yes, he deliberately had us listen to it as a precautionary measure for just such an occasion, guess the ring tone we heard after the five days was your ring tone"

"Yes it was"

"Wait...how are you evening functioning then? I mean if Furuya was practically comatose with your apparent death how are you not in the same condition now?"

"It's not easy I can tell you that, the only two things keeping me going now are a promise we made with each other long ago regarding the mission to take down the Organization and the fact that James and a few others wouldn't survive my death for very long, especially since so few people knew of my survival in the first place, James being one of them, in that event he would be forced to tell Jodie and Camel the truth and they would be going back into severe depression and mourning and they're just finally starting to recover from my apparent death"

"Promise...he never said anything about a promise, and if there was such a promise why did he become listless?"

"Because he knew that the plan was for me to only fake my death, not be dead for real, but he would have eventually snapped out of the state he was in with two different methods, one was the Organization and the other...the other is a secret weapon to keep up the fight"

"I see, in the meantime I guess you need to go don't you Haruto Itsuki?"

"Yes, Okiya Subaru needs to get back home for reasons I can't explain"

"I'll give you a ride then"

Fifteen minutes later and Akai was back at the Kudo house and also in is Okiya disguise (he had changed in the car)

"Okiya I need to talk to _you_ tomorrow"

"Understood"

"I don't know when I'll be available and I also might not be able to call ahead"

"I'll do my best to be here then, however..."

"If something comes up tell us _or_ we'll find out from the news depending on what happens"

"Thanks for understanding my position"

The next day Akai was indeed able to stay in the Kudo house and Kazami visited kind of late for normal visitors but considering that Akai and possibly Haibara knew that Kazami was part of the PSB (no one was quite sure what Haibara did or didn't know about people coming and going from the Kudo house anymore) it wasn't a problem


	8. Chapter 8

"So...what exactly do you need to talk to Okiya about?"

(Sighs) "Something that you're not going to be very happy about probably, we've not only removed you from your classes at the college you're supposed to be attending but...well we've made it so that you can't get a job to support yourself either"

"But I..."

"Listen, and listen well Okiya Subaru we know that you're getting funds from the FBI as that's your real job even if most of the world doesn't know about that, we're also going to be giving you consulting fees whenever we use your skills as a sniper, we've done these things for your own safety"

"What do you mean?"

"Furuya gave us a special order shortly after you came into being, that order was to protect Okiya Subaru's identity at all costs if anything were to happen to him, they included doing everything in our power to keep you alive and we fear that the Organization is catching onto you after what happened with Furuya speaking of which we haven't heard back yet regarding the mission to rescue this Kir person who's supposed to actually be part of the CIA"

"That's because James hasn't told me anything yet and I've texted him at least twice a day since I passed on the message regarding the danger Kir is in"

"Whoa there Okiya, you're getting into Akai territory here"

"It's fine inside the house, it's when I'm outside that...hang on there's a text"

He opens the text and is shocked because it was an event that was happening at least three weeks earlier than the last time

*Timothy Hunter in Japan, letting you know as asked a while back* (thinks) "_What, it can't be...he's too early to be here, what changed?, what did we do to change things this much?_" (replies) *has there been any shootings?* *not yet but will be on look out for him* *understood*

Suddenly he hears Kazami speaking

"Okiya...Okiya!"

"Sorry Kazami, but I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this short I just received a message about something important and yet something I can't really do anything about but prepare for the final move I need to make"

"Oh?"

"Yes, FBI business I'm afraid, as for what I was about to say it's when I'm outside that being Okiya is critical, now then if you'll excuse me..."

"Of course, let your boss know the PSB is ready to help at the call from him or you"

"I will"

And so text sent all he could do now was wait for things to play out, hoping that even with the sudden earlier start that they would play out pretty much the same as last time but he was grateful that at least this time the group could do their job more openly then last time, which also led him to think that might have been one of the ripples that had changed things, and then he dismissed it partially since it wasn't known outside of Japan and the Bureau that the FBI could act openly in regards to the Black Organization case and any other case that involved American citizens. He found out later the next day that Timothy Hunter had gone to ground and as such they were waiting for him to make the next move, and ultimately things happened on pretty much the same time scale as the original timeline, the only two differences were that the FBI found out about Hunter's condition earlier than last time and Jodie and Camel were allowed inside the rented tower earlier than last time as well, but otherwise things were pretty much the same as the original timeline though this time around Jodie didn't have to hide her gun use since she was legally allowed to do so whenever American citizens or Black Organization members were involved and Timothy Hunter was an American citizen. Once the shooting was over with Akai picked up Kudo knowing that the skateboard was broken and that he was injured slightly

"Hey Akai...what about Sera?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you want your sister to know..."

"No, even though there's most likely not going to be anyone checking her anymore it's still too dangerous for her to know the truth yet, besides James told me that Vermouth most likely has used the Scar Akai disguise a few times without him knowing initially"

"I thought..."

"Same here but I guess we were wrong"

"But still Sera..."

"Kudo...I want my family to know I'm alive this time around since Bourbon was on our side, I have had to stop myself so many times from texting or calling them, from sending my brother a letter disguised as fan mail or a beginner Shogi player asking for tips, but even in this timeline it's just simply too dangerous for them to know yet"

"Fine, by the way what about Kir?"

"I don't know James hasn't said anything about that operation to me, but I've let him know the PSB are on standby to help with that operation"

"Let me know too?"

"Of course"

The next day he finally received a text from Kir that if they were going to move it had to be soon in regards to getting her out because Gin was getting more and more paranoid about spies in their midst and when Akai told James that James finally told him that the plan was for that very day, but that Akai was to stay out of it as a precaution and that they had other snipers on standby instead, James also mentioned that Kazami and a few other PSB agents were going to be close by as well since James had decided to take the PSB up on their offer after all. The rest of the day had Akai simply waiting anxiously for any news about the mission to get Kir out from under the claws of the Black Organization as safely as possible, hopefully with her death faked. A little after nine that evening Akai finally received a text message

*Hondo Hidemi safe, all agents also safe with most serious injury being a punctured lung that was treated successfully, agent will be sent back to US for rest and recovery once medically cleared, Jodie and Camel among those with the most minor injuries, PSB agents not needed or harmed*

Akai gives out a sigh of relief and then forwards the message to Kudo knowing that he was as worried as Akai had been about the operation

"Well, now that I no longer have that worry I think I'll go to Furuya's grave since I'm almost positive Kir will want to see it for herself before she leaves, even if it's in disguise like I will be"

And so Akai puts on his Haruto Itsuki disguise, primarily because after visiting Furuya's grave he would be going to PSB headquarters to do some training with them so that they truly understood his abilities as a sniper seeing as how he had yet to do an actual mission with them what with the identity having only been established three weeks ago and the PSB had been too busy with other work to schedule any training before then. An hour later and just as he predicted Hondo Hidemi was at Furuya's grave

"I heard about his death but couldn't risk going to his funeral, I was told about your disguise and who Bourbon truly was by the PSB by the way"

"I see...there was nothing you could have done without risking yourself"

"I know, but now that I am no longer in the Organization what will you guys do about..."

"About taking them down and figuring out their movements? I guess all we can do now is wait for them to make the next move and slowly but surely figure out a way to counteract them before they do something devestating if at all possible"

"Except you know as well as I do that..."

"Yeah I know"

"Well I have to get going, I still have debriefings to do and then..."

"Then you need to make a decision"

"Yeah, I just wanted to..."

"Say goodbye to him first?"

"Yeah"

"I understand...there's one more grave to visit first though then, even though you never met them, come on"

And so Akai led Hondo Hidemi to Scotch's grave

"Who was he?"

"His code name was Scotch, I was the last person to see him alive...he...he took my gun away from me and killed himself with it destroying his phone as well so as to protect everyone, he didn't need to kill himself since I had revealed who I truly was to him, unfortunately Bourbon came rushing up the stairs and I thought...well I thought it was someone other than Bourbon and thus let myself get distracted long enough for Scotch to pull the trigger"

"Wait...you knew Bourbon was a PSB agent...how?"

"That's the secret Bourbon and I will take to our graves but we knew about each other"

"I see...did Bourbon...did Furuya blame you for Scotch's death?"

"Hm...I'll leave that up to your imagination, now then it's best you get out of Japan and I have training to get to"

"Yes, I leave later tonight to reunite with Eisuke"

"Yes, that's for the best" (thinks) "_I'm glad that this time you weren't seriously hurt while getting out from underneath the Organization unlike originally when there were times we wondered if you would make it_"

"What are you going to do though? I know that the Organization believes you're dead but..."

"I have things I still have to do here, don't worry those in the know are doing everything we can to keep me as safe as possible, to keep the Organization from finding out that Okiya Subaru and Akai Shuichi are one and the same person"

"Understood, hope to see you around Akai Shuichi"

"I know, now then leave here and take care of your brother, I'll make the necessary arrangements for you to know if anything happens to me" (thinks) "_either the FBI or KID is going to be paying her a visit in that situation, with KID it's a long held promise with each other while with the FBI it will be simple curtisy, though I still wish...well I can't change the past, all I and the others who remember the future can do now is finish things with the Organization as quickly as possible_"

Fifteen minutes later and he's at PSB headquarters and though he doesn't show it is shocked that the FBI was also there

"Ah Haruto, these are FBI agents who sometimes work alongside the PSB on specific missions, they were simply here to finish a debriefing session, we'll be able to do our own PSB specfic training no problem"

"I see, should I go inside and get set up for the training?"

"Yes, oh James I actually think you and Haruto should talk briefly just in case we ever have to work together and he's involved, just so that you know his particular skill set"

"Understood"

"Oh by the way, I got that new phone you guys have been insisting I get"

"When did you get it?"

"About twenty minutes ago"

"I see...thank you for informing us, let us know the number then and we'll put that into our contact information for you"

"I also have my other phone that we've been using as contact just in case you wanted to tranfer any data from the old phone to the new one"

"Yes, that's probably the best thing to do"

And so Kazami escorts Jodie and Camel out to the car while Akai and James walk back into PSB headquarters (James was currently unaware of Akai's third identity)


	9. Chapter 9

"So...what exactly are you doing for the PSB?"

"My job as a sniper James, whenever you don't call me up for FBI missions I'm going to be doing sniping jobs for the PSB whenever they take on the Organization"

"Akai, I didn't realize you had yet another identity"

"That was the PSB's doing, whenever I do jobs with them or act as liaison between the PSB and FBI I will be Haruto Itsuki"

"Understood, so you have two phones now"

"Yes"

"Which means your Okiya phone..."

"Exactly, the dual number system I have going on is getting deleted as are all messages for Haruto up to this point"

"Got it, whenever I hear this voice I'll know to say your name in this identity...Akai I do want to make sure you don't get too confused with so many identities"

"Don't worry, the PSB and I have a system that will help me keep identities straight I promise"

"Got it, I'll talk to you later then"

"Right, at least you now know that the PSB has a competent sniper with them from time to time"

"Indeed I do...could you ask the PSB to let me know when their sniper is on duty? I would think that would save our FBI snipers from having to come"

"No, also make sure other FBI snipers are still on those missions, can never have too much cover fire from a sniper with the Organization"

"Understood"

"How are they really James?"

"Still mourning your loss, and your sister is starting to hang around them more often whenever they are around Conan...or is it the other way around where she's around Conan more and he's bumping into those two more frequently?"

"Don't ask me because I don't know, but...I do think we should let them in on the truth soon, because once I start sniping for the PSB and we have a mission together..."

"I'll think about it, for now though Kazami is back"

And indeed he was

"Have you and James talked about your job with us Haruto?"

"Yes, thank you for letting me explain my job to him for future reference whenever the PSB and FBI work together"

"You're welcome...do you want James to know your number?"

"No...at least not for now"

"Understood"

Suddenly though all of them froze when they heard another voice

"What about me hm? I think...I'll be taking my prize of not only phone numbers but also...getting away from my taskforce"

"KID!"

(Sighs) "Kazami, I know it's not your jurisdiction and I see Nakamori already on the case but maybe you could..."

"Stall him, but of course I can..."

Suddenly though all three of them hear a shot and KID goes down, and goes down hard, making all three of them bring up their weapons and since one weapon was a sniper rifle that had the best range of vision

"Six o'clock at least 450 yards"

"Tch, too far for us, Haruto..."

"Don't have a clear shot I'm afraid"

"Who's in your way?"

"An ally who knows the enemy better than I do...I am _so_ yelling at him later if I see him, in the meantime let's check on KID and let Nakamori make the decision on what else to do"

Ultimately KID would get away but leave the jewel he had stolen behind, as for Akai he had seen Asakura give him the signal that he would be by the Kudo house the next day and so for a couple of hours that night Akai and the PSB did some training together so that the PSB understood what Akai's job as a sniper actually was

"Geeze, a sniper is a very lethal and helpful tool aren't they?"

"Yes they are, we kill from a distance, that's what happened a few weeks ago with Timothy Hunter by the way, very rarely do we use disabling shots, it's also why we tend to be the last resort for a lot of reasons in a negotation situation but we're ready to shoot at a moments notice if given the order"

"You have excellent range as a sniper which makes you even more lethal than other snipers doesn't it?"

"Yes, the further the distance a sniper can hit the more lethal they are because the further away from the battle they can be, granted for police the distance generally isn't that great a distance needed but better safe than sorry"

"But Kazami...why do we need a sniper ourselves?, doesn't the FBI have three snipers here in the country that can help us due to our agreement?"

Akai is the one who speaks up though

"Not necessarily, I was speaking with the boss of the FBI explaining my job and apparently I'm needed since the FBI might be at a different location from the PSB if we get two or more leads and split the leads up between the two organizations, if that turns out to be the case..."

"Then the FBI snipers might not be available"

"Especially if one is newer to sniping than the others and needs one of the snipers as a spotter"

"Oh...you know something Haruto?"

"Not necessarily, I was just observing the recent mission and it seemed that one of the snipers was acting like they were still learning their craft, being the closest out of the ones there and with what appeared to be a spotter"

"I think I'll ask James about that then and go from there, I'll take you home Haruto and we'll talk on the way back to your place"

"First though we need to deal with my phone remember?"

"Right...who gave you your new phone by the way Mizunashi Rena...wait her name is actually Hondo Hidemi right?"

"Why would she give her phone to you?"

"She had her reasons"

"Understood"

The phone issue was dealt with and on the way back Kazami asked Akai a very blunt question

"Do you want the other PSB agents to know about you or not?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Becuase of the fact that we _are_ going to be working with the FBI occasionally with you as our sniper, add that with what you said earlier about one of the snipers possibly being a rookie..."

"I know that he's a rookie, he only really started his sniper training as I was returning to Japan, that James actually allowed him to be here is unusual unless his hand was forced for some reason, as it is you and he are the only ones who know that there are actually four FBI snipers in country not three, it's just that I'm supposed to be dead which technically takes me out of the picture"

"In any case, what do you think about my proposal?, it's less dangerous than if your fellow FBI agents find out correct?"

"In one way yes, but in another..."

Suddenly Akai's eyes go fully open and the look in his eyes actually terrifies Kazami

"Don't underestimate the Black Organization Kazami, if any of you begin to act differently then they'll suspect that something is up, more than likely they might soon start doing what they did in regards to me and send someone to you that's disguised as Furuya Rei but like with me injuries consistent with what happened to him, at least to a degree, plus there's the fact that they might slip up on radio or phone communications since I doubt they've had frequent contact with NOC's or otherwise unlike you, they may have known the Organization ringtone but I doubt they fully understood what it meant"

"I see...guess you're right, but your fellow agents, at least two of them are going to find out at some point correct? I overheard you and James talk about it once"

"When the time is right then yes Jodie and Camel will find out the truth about my apparent death, but not until then and they're trained not to give away things like the truth unlike your people...that isn't to say that they can't keep secrets but...Furuya has mentioned that you guys tend to work in the dark and do the dirty work, cleaning up messes that others can make, but this is on a much bigger scale than what most of the group you have understand. The Organization already killed two of your agents I am not going to let them take another if I can help it"

"Except that we risk death either way"

"But it's better to be ignorant of me and die then to know about me and be killed for knowing such information, you said it yourself that Furuya was almost drone like for five days after my apparent death, what do you think will happen to the other agents if they find out who I am and something happens unexpectedly, you guys have lost Furuya too recently, you don't need to find out my real identity and then lose me too, it's bad enough to know that they've lost a sniper, they don't need to know that they've lost another excellent ally in the fight against the Organization, one who has been with them and knows how they work. You guys were backup for the Kir mission, from what I heard it was a close call and the mission succeeded partially because of the snipers"

"Yes but still, if they were to know about you..."

"You aren't to tell them Kazami, it's just simply too risky, they don't need to know that there are four FBI snipers until it either becomes necessary or unless the mission ends"

"Very well I will respect your wishes...however are you certain about them disguising someone as Furuya?"

"Yes, the Organization did the same with me and that was with Kir 'killing' me and Gin and Vodka seeing that for themselves, even if it wasn't a suspected traitor killing him due to his actions they would be suspicious of his death if he was ousted as a traitor near the end"

"Wait that means that Kir..."

"Kir is safe, they may have had their suspicions about her again, and their reach tends to be long but the CIA knows what it's doing regarding their agents and they'll make sure that Kir remains safe from the Organization until they're positive that the Organization is gone for good"

"Well, we're at your house Haruto, we'll be contacting you regarding more training soon I'm sure but for now what we did tonight was a good start"

"Indeed it was, indeed it was"

"Still...are you sure about this? I know you already are a sniper for the FBI and will return to that after the Organization is taken care of and that we're also going after the Organization but...we are not the FBI and yet we'll be paying you for whenever you to work with us, as such are you and your boss absolutely sure about you working with another organization?"

"Yes, James and I not only chose this because of the agreement between the FBI and the PSB but I chose it for other more personal reasons, reasons that involve Furuya...now then remember what I said about a possible impostor thanks to the Organization"

"I will, I promise"

Akai enters the house and simply goes to the kitchen knowing that that's where Asakura would be showing up and sure enough that's what he did


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay Asakura, what happened last night?"

"My younger self did an unexpected job is what happened, I originally backed off from that gem until later, and I unfortunately didn't have time to get my younger self to back off or be in the area before Snake and thus what happened last night, thanks for not hitting me by the way"

"Oh you're welcome however...IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL SHOOT YOU NO MATTER THAT YOU'RE AN ALLY! I'm serious Asakura, what you did was dangerous and stupid, you _knew_ I was there and had a shot on Snake and yet you decided to get in front of me anyways and take care of him yourself. I get that you know Snake, I do but I'm a sniper for a _reason_ and while you may be extremely hard to kill you yourself have admitted that it's possible what if Snake had managed that last night huh?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't completely thinking about Furuya's recent death, all I could think about was my younger self being more reckless because of me which almost allowed him to get killed by Snake"

"How is your younger self by the way?"

"He's out of action for a bit but ultimately he'll be fine with time"

"That's good to hear"

"So...I think we may need to work together again at some point, if only for me to actually remember how you work as a sniper because that might have been part of the problem, for some reason I forgot that you were the best the FBI had, your disguise didn't help matters either"

"That makes sense then...are you planning on revealing yourself to the PSB and FBI soon?"

"I might...by the way the whole we're from the future thing is still secret right?"

"Oh yeah, no one can know about that right now if ever, that knowledge is just too dangerous"

"Understood"

"By the way if you see Furuya..."

"That's not going to happen though considering..."

"The Organization is known to send imposters out to check depending on the circumstances, as such if you think you see Furuya don't even think about trailing them to try and find out if it's actually him, try to find out how he survived what Kazami reported"

"How do you know this?"

"Becuase the Organization sent Furuya out disguised as me a few times in _both_ timelines, Vermouth was also disguised as me a time or two as well now that I think about it"

"I see...I'll keep that in mind then"

"You'd better"

"So...three left huh?"

"Yes, only three of us remember the future and what happened, we must keep ourselves alive at all costs Asakura, that's the only way to defeat the Black Organization once and for all"

"I'll do my best to stay alive then, as should you and Kudo"

"Don't worry, we know what's at stake, we'll keep ourselves alive I promise"

"Okay"

And so over the next several months the FBI and PSB start actually working together occasionally to deal with Black Organization issues which actually had Akai working as a sniper for the PSB while there were also FBI snipers on the same mission, that night they were dealing with Curacao and Akai knew that he would have to be the one to deal with the bombs since he had already been told by Kazami that only Furuya had experience in the PSB with disabling bombs, Akai had also decided that it was time to reveal himself to his fellow agents, it was a bit later than the original timeline but other issues had come up including two different Furuya impostors that had both been Black Organization members, however their disguises differed vastly due to just how damaging the bullets had been. It took a bit of work but eventually things ended the way they originally did, just without Furuya, and with Asakura helping instead since KID was sidelined once again due to injuries, but this time it wasn't because of Snake that he got those injuries, no instead the injuries had come from a combination of bad timing in construction work and one of KID's escape methods backfiring at the wrong time, KID saved the workers and a few other civilians but had gotten burned in the process, bad enough that the next note that he had sent said that he would be out of action for a little bit healing from injuries and Asakura had told Kudo and Akai in private that he had sent that note, sedated his younger counterpart and then got his younger self to the hospital where he was still currently undergoing some treatment, mainly physical therapy but also some burn treatment still needed done too

"Haruto...thank goodness you were here, your experience as a sniper really helped with that helicopter like thing that they had, and your bomb experience..."

"I know, that was a V-22 Osperay by the way in regards to the helicopter, I still don't know how I managed to take that thing down in that we forced the enemy to retreat and dealt with the bombs as well"

"We got lucky"

"We did, by the way the FBI is heading to PSB headquarters, it's the safest place for Jodie and Camel to find out about my survival"

"So you're telling them then?"

"I have no other choice in the matter, for reasons I can't get into yet I just can't wait any longer, by the way how has the PSB been what with..."

"The two impostors?" (sighs) "it hasn't been easy that's for sure, and a hidden ally has kept us from being killed at least twice by warning us about the impostor before they got us, actually getting injured once protecting me, it was just a flesh wound fortunately but still..."

"I see...did the person who saved you give a name?"

"Yes, but unfortunately there haven't been many leads with that name"

"What name did they use?"

"That's part of the problem, the name is so strange that it's hard to trace"

"What's the name?"

"Hattoruba Kaishin"

"Hattoruba Kaishin? I agree that's a name that's so strange that it's hard to...trace..." (thinks) "_NO...WAY, it's not possible, not after all this time, there's simply no way it could be him, he would have informed the three of us sooner if it was, I may have been a few days late but that's to be expected, he's MONTHS late...and yet...we're the only two who know that code name, the name of the three detectives and one thief who helped us even if two of them were really only deeply involved in the end of things what with Kudo doing his best to protect Hattori, though it helped that Hattori mainly stayed in Osaka and thus off their radar for the most part_"

He suddenly snaps out of his thoughts due to Kazami

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...just...do you have a possible address for this Hattoruba?"

"No, at least not a real address, the one he gave was a dead end"

"I see...guess I'll just have to wait and see if they show up again won't I?"

"Yes you will, now then come on I'll give you a ride to the PSB and then make sure that the room is soundproof and just the four of you FBI agents"

"No...I want you involved too, at least in explaining the Haruto identity"

"Okay I can do that"

An hour later and the five of them were in the private room

"You wished to speak with us Kazami?"

"Actually it's mainly Haruto who wanted to speak with you guys but I have some things I need to talk to you about as well"

"Haruto...you're that sniper that recently joined the PSB aren't you?"

"Yes, though actually, Haruto isn't my true name, and neither is another name that I go by either"

"Oh?"

"Yes, agents Jodie and Camel you two know me by another name, and James we are _so_ going to be discussing payment and other agreements once this conversation is over with"

"Wait, you can't speak so casually with our boss, even if you are a PSB agent"

"Except Haruto isn't a PSB agent, and like he said his name isn't actually Haruto, I think it's time to take off the disguise Akai"

"Agreed"

And with that a few moments later one Akai Shuichi was in front of Jodie and Camel once more


	11. Chapter 11

"But...but we identified you with Conan's phone, Kir killed you, though in her debrief she mentioned that it was the only way...wait she said something that was strange now that I think about it"

"Oh, what did she say?"

"She said 'I'm surprised that the silver bullet isn't here...oh...I see, it isn't time yet is it?' and James simply nodded"

"She was mentioning the fact that I was alive in a discreet manner but that I hadn't revealed myself yet"

"Wait, you said that you had another name?"

"Yes thanks to Conan I also go by the name Okiya Subaru, until the PSB pulled me out of classes I was a student at university, my hair is...kinda pink and I have light skin in that disguise"

"He also wears long sleeved clothes and turtle necks"

"Hey it's the only way to hide the voice changer around my neck, speaking of which..."

Akai puts back on the voice changer that makes his voice Haruto Itsuki and makes sure it's activated

"I may call you guys in this identity and you need to know the voice, also going to give you guys my number, it used to be Kir's by the way"

"What took so long to get a second phone and number by the way Haruto?"

"Originally the only phone and number available was Furuya's but..."

"But you guys didn't want that number in use, so how did you get him a second number until he got his second phone?"

"It wasn't easy trust us"

"Still...what did you need to talk to us about Kazami?"

"It's about Haruto's identity, we the PSB made it after he told us that his Okiya identity couldn't be known as working with us, and he told me, and only me about the fact that he's supposed to be a dead FBI agent known as Akai Shuichi, I'm the only one in the PSB who knows that now that Furuya's gone by the way, we need to discuss how we're going to deal with his multiple identities in the field and how we're going to keep the rest of the PSB and if you so decide James the FBI from figuring out the whole musical identity thing, _especially_ that Akai Shuichi is actually still alive"

"His sniping skills might give it away you know"

"Not with the backstory the PSB has created for Haruto"

Suddenly three folders are put on the desk in front of the three FBI agents in the room and Akai speaks up again

"Read, memorize it, live it, if any of my fellow agents start asking questions about the sniper that's been involved in the past few months from the PSB tell them the backstory in that file and nothing else, if they've been asking questions I hope you've given them some sort of excuse that doesn't make them question the backstory or start destroying their trust in you James"

"Don't worry whenever I've been asked I've said that I haven't met the PSB sniper and as such don't know their backstory on how they became so good"

"If they find out you've lied..."

"They won't find out"

"Okay, now then there's something I want all of you to be alert for, including you Kazami"

"Oh?"

"Hattoruba Kaishin, any movement he makes I want to know about it, there's a reason behind that that unfortunately I can't get into however..."

Suddenly the door is slammed open

"I thought I told you..."

"It's urgent Kazami, the person who saved your life recently Hattoruba Kaishin...he just arrived at headquarters and collapsed before he could speak a word...we're taking him to the police hospital however..."

"Right, Haruto you're in my car...unless you want to ride with the FBI?"

"No thanks, I saw one of the agents driving recently and their driving is _insane_"

(Thinks) "_you were the one who chose me for the Kir mission Akai...unless that's just a cover to continue to speak with Kazami about something you deem important_"

(out loud) "It got everyone to safety so I don't think my passengers were complaining too much"

The group goes to the hospital in separate cars where Akai does indeed talk a little more with Kazami about certain things that he needed to know regarding the whole Curacao incident and finally they arrive at the hospital and are told that Harutoba was still in surgery

"His chances aren't currently the greatest but the doctors are going to do their best"

"Understood"

Five hours later and they found out that he made it through surgery but was currently in the ICU and unable to receive visitors. Three days later and the PSB and FBI were allowed to visit Hattoruba for the first time

"Now then, he's still pretty weak and will have to remain hospitalized for a bit longer, but he's able to answer any questions you may have regarding what happened to him"

"Thank you"

As soon as Akai (in his Haruto identity) enters the room Hattoruba speaks up

"I'm afraid that civilians can't overhear this conversation"

"Sorry _Hattoruba_, if that's who you truly are, but that's not the case this time, for the record you're _extremely_ late and if you don't have a valid excuse you're going to be getting yelled at by two other people who have mourned your apparent death for way too long, that is if you're who you're saying you are"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, taking that route then, not that I can blame you really all things considered but still...very well all I have to say to you is this crows lose"

"Stubbornness and creativity win, so what's this identity known as?"

"Haruto Itsuki, PSB sniper by the way, and like I said _Furuya_ you're months late, the three of us have been mourning your loss for _months _so unless you have a really good excuse there's two others who are also going to be yelling at you, we thought you were dead, killed by the Organization"

"That very nearly happened Haruto, if not for some sort of miracle my apparent death would have been real as would the funeral"

"Wait...what's going on? Why...why did you call Hattoruba by Furuya's name?"

"Say hello to Furuya Rei, supposed dead PSB member who also used to go by Amuro Toru or in the Organization he was known as Bourbon, by the way Kazami, James, Jodie and Camel all know the full truth about me"

"Full truth about you Haruto?"

"None of your business Bill"

"Yes sir"

"As I was saying this had better be good Furuya, you have no idea how much I want to punch you right now after what you've put us through"

"Oh I have a good excuse alright, near death coma in an unknown facility for two and a half months after my body was switched out and the rest of the time spent regaining my strength and escaping my captors...who aren't part of the Organization by the way but have very...brutal methods to keep the people they have under their control, I got lucky in my escape in all honesty"

(Sighs) "fine you win a pass from being punched by everyone, but they _are_ finding out about you being alive and you can expect to be questioned still by them"

"I know"

"By the way Asakura is trying to speed things up on his end because his charge has gotten severely hurt a few times and his mortal enemy is getting more and more bold, almost to original levels according to him"

"Okay, that's bad news"

"No kidding, but for now you have other questions that need to be answered and our cryptic talks are probably going to be questions too so we need to have a private discussion about our next move"

"No kidding, but anyways here's the fully report that you definitely are owed as my subordinate Kazami"

"Then...then it's really you Furuya?"

"Yes Kazami, it's me"

"But I saw you die...I was there when...when...I don't believe it's you, even if Haruto believes it for some weird reason of your two speaking in that weird code of yours I don't believe it, I _can't_ believe it not after so long"

"Kazami...do you trust me?"

"Haruto?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes...I trust you"

"Then believe me when I say it's him, Furuya Rei is alive, he needs time to recover but eventually he'll be back in the fight against the Organization...though how he's going to do it I have _no clue _since he'd be at huge risk in his actual identity...oh by the way Kir, also known as Mizunashi Rena, actual name Hondou Hidemi is back in the states with her brother and both are currently being hidden by the CIA, it's for the best considering..."

"Right, did you fake Kir's death?"

"Yes we faked Kir's death"

Suddenly Kazami clears his throat

"Not that this isn't interesting...but story...now"

"Right, does anyone have a recorder first? I only want to say this once for the record, at least for now, I know I'll probably be asked clarifying questions later but...right now I just want to get everything over with"

And so three hours of explaining later and everyone could tell that Furuya really needed to get more sleep

"Before we leave, I'm letting you know that I'm letting the other two know about you and to expect a couple of visitors soon, don't worry I'll make sure that they're calm...relatively speaking anyways and I'll also be back to have that other conversation with you regarding Jodie and Camel...oh and Kazami too I think"

"Later, your place is safest to have the one discussion I think"

"You're right about that"

It took two whole months but finally Furuya was released from the hospital and the identity he had used to identify himself to Akai was now his actual identity until he could reveal himself to actually be alive. During that time Akai had explained that he had revealed himself to Jodie and Camel the day Furuya had been taken to the hospital near death and had revealed himself to Kazami when Kazami had told him about Furuya's apparent death, two days after his release from the hospital the four who remembered the future got together at the Kudo house

"So...what all needs to be discussed?"

"Do we reveal ourselves as people who are mentally, or in KID's case physically from the future or not? If this keeps up we're going to get more and more mysterious while having to reference things that others don't know yet but we do, as it is Bourbon not only used a code name that only the two of us knew about but I had to use the challenge/response code on him since I had to make absolutely sure it was actually him and not some imposter who had found out about the specific name"

And with that the arguing started, and it was long, occasionally loud and very divisive due to the fact that they had never truly discussed this situation possibly coming up before, not even with Akai and Furuya had believed it to only be the two of them who remembered the future had they thought about this possibility, they couldn't _afford _to think of such a possibility due to just how dangerous that would have been with either one still in the Organization and with the fact that Furuya had basically been in the Organization until the end originally they simply didn't think anything like the current situation would come up, the argument actually continued into the next day but finally they were able to reach a concensus

"So we're agreed then huh?"

"Yes, we reveal what happened to the four of us, though first...Kudo, Akai you need to decide if you're going to reveal yourselves to everyone first...wait that means I also need to make that decision"

(Sighs) "I think if we're going to reveal what happened to us we have no choice but to tell them the whole truth including the fact that two of our number are supposed to be dead at the moment, one is supposed to be in high school and one is...is simply in the strangest situation out of the four of us, by the way...Snake"

"He'll get what's coming to him I promise, but right now he's gone to ground which is a good thing in my mind because Nakamori almost got killed at the last heist"

"Still not happy about what you did the night I first did training with the PSB by the way"

"Yeah, you only lecture me about it every time we meet"

"Anyways, when should we do this?"

"That's the question alright, do we wait for Snake to be arrested or not?"

"Let's not...we need to end this stupid situation and soon, we're all getting really, really tired and my younger counterpart is getting a bit too reckless for my liking"

"But Pandora"

"I know...but there's not much choice in the matter, if we don't start taking down the Organization soon...well it won't be good that's for certain"

"You're right, we've created unintentional ripples by doing what we've been doing with our knowledge of the future, even if we've tried to minimize those ripples they've still happened"

"By the way, want to sign both bits of paperwork again Furuya?"

"Yes, I'm willing to guess at my funeral you called me little brother"

"Just soft enough for my ears only I promise"

"In either case best make it all legal once more and earlier than last time too"

And so the next day at PSB headquarters everything is laid out for the FBI and PSB, for the FBI especially, minus those who already knew it was hard for them to believe that Akai Shuichi was actually alive and had been this entire time, more so for the snipers than anyone else, the PSB wasn't fairing much better in regards to Furuya but they proved their identities soon enough, then Kudo and Asakura dropped their bombshells in regards to identity and all the officers would have arrested Asakura if not for the other three keeping their colleagues back

"There's more that you need to know and it's going to be even harder for you to understand than what you were just told"

"How hard is hard?"

(Sighs) "I already know what you're going to do so I'm asking everyone here not to laugh at us, we know what's generally going to happen in the future due to time travel"

"What?..."

The four sigh and with a nod it's agreed that Kudo would do all the explaining and he does, how he, Furuya and Akai were sent back to the past from the future mentally with Akai and Furuya explaining that they had been sent back the day before Scotch's death that they were unable to prevent and Kudo explaining that he was sent back the day they had faked Akai's death with Hondo Hidemi, then Kaito explained what had happened to him in the future and how he had been physically sent back a couple of years before his younger counterpart debuted as Kaitou KID

"Wait...the name you heard as Haruto, the way you reacted...the words you used in the hospital when we met Furuya again as Hattoruba Kaishin"

Kudo interrupted at that

"Wait...seriously? You two seriously came up with a code name using us four?"

"We didn't know if we were the only two sent back from the future, as it is we've sort of forgotten how it happened in the first place, it's more a vague dream than anything for Furuya and I, and probably you Kudo, as such we wanted a way to honor the four of you and that was what we came up with"

Kazami clears his throat

"As I was saying it was almost as if you two were automatically giving each other a code of some sort, and then there's the reaction after Akai's apparent death for five days and the phone call immediately afterwords"

"Yes that and more is explained through what happened to us in the future, including what Akai and I are going to request which is two forms of paperwork, one to make each other the person who has final word in regards to medical care and also one that makes us legally brothers, me being the younger brother and Akai being the older brother"

"Anything else you can think of while you're at it you four?"

"Well...I do want your help taking down Snake sooner, after all in the original timeline he kills Nakamori protecting me and I found Pandora after his death, then did one final heist with permission to give KID closure, oh I want help with finding Pandora sooner as well so that my younger self doesn't have to become immortal like I did"

"We also simply want to take down the Organization sooner than we did originally because with us coming to the past we've created ripples that have changed things greatly, one of them being that Furuya was with the Organization until basically the end originally, not almost assassinated like this time around"

"Not my fault"

"Oh we know that, that's why we didn't yell at you like we wanted to, you're lucky Akai found out first"

"Don't I know it"

"Anyways I think it's time we get serious if we're going to take down the Organization with the help of people who remember the future"

And so with the four people who remember the future getting more serious than anyone had seen of two of them the Organization is taken down three years before they originally had been, and this time Nakamori survived getting shot by Snake and Pandora was destroyed without younger Kaito getting turned immortal, when the two timelines caught up with each other there was a brief period amongst the four who remembered the future of worrying what would happen to both Kaito's but it turned out that things had changed enough that they could stay in the same timeline without any consequences, at least without any major consequences, all that really happened was certain people noticed the similarities between the two Kaito's on occasion and some people's memories returned as well but that was basically it regarding the two Kaito's, as for the other three due to the fact that they didn't suffer nearly as devestating lossess as the first time rebuilding both the FBI and the PSB back to it's former strength didn't take nearly as long plus Akai didn't have to get used to a whole new team which had been a factor in the original timeline in his getting sniped, as for Furuya due to the fact that he wasn't forced to basically rebuild the PSB from the ground up he wasn't nearly as stressed as originally and thus wasn't killed in almost the exact same shootout as originally (he had been a little distracted keeping an eye on all the rookies in the PSB in the original timeline)


End file.
